My Guardian Angel
by Shakko
Summary: This is a story I have been working on for the past few days it's a TidusYuna fic so plz r&r flamz allowed it gets better in later chaps so keep a look out for them hoping to update soon
1. The Not So Angelic Angel

As Yuna was getting up she was starting to feel the pain her step-father had caused her from the night before. Sighing she got up and walked to her bathroom only to be followed by her white wolf Angel. Yuna was really lucky to have Angel because even though Yuna had some rough times at school Angel was always there for her. Even though Yuna's life wasn't perfect Angel was there to protect her. She couldn't be there all the time though because the wolf wasn't allowed into the school where Yuna got called a freak of nature because she was half Al Behd. As Yuna was cleaning her teeth her step-father, Vamp, called her in his thick Romanian accent:

"Hey orphan, get down here and eat your breakfast."

"Coming Vamp, give me a few more minutes." Yuna called back.

As Yuna was coming down the stairs Vamp came up behind her and pushed her causing Yuna to fall down the last ten stairs. Angel ran towards the noise and growled at Vamp before running down to Yuna and whining in concern.

"I'm alright Angel don't worry." Yuna said smiling at the wolf before turning around and glaring slightly at Vamp who was smiling like an idiot causing Angel to start growling again.

"You'd had better keep that wolf under control orphan, or I might have to throw her out." Vamp said threateningly before walking past Yuna and into the kitchen calling over his shoulder. "You should really hurry up your bus is about to come soon and you don't want it to leave without you, do you." Vamp said smirking before grabbing a beer out of the fridge as Yuna quickly made herself some cereal. Something was different with Angel as never came into the kitchen and continued too growl slightly at Vamp before following Yuna out the door as she finished her breakfast.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Yuna asked looking down at the wolf very confused before Angel barked at her and pushed her nose forward as if telling Yuna to look ahead. As Yuna did she saw why her bus was there and its doors were closing but Angel let out a low howl startling the bus driver long enough for her and Yuna to get on. As Angel got on the bus everyone on the bus gasped and began pointing and whispering to each other causing Yuna to blush and walk to the back of the bus while avoiding the feet trying to trip her up but the people only earned a quick snap from Angel for trying.

"Angel behave yourself." Yuna said finally finding an empty seat beside her friend Lulu Hokori (Japanese for Pride).

"So what made you decide to bring Angel?" Lulu asked stroking Angel's head causing Angel to wag her tail in happiness at Lulu.

"I didn't she just followed me out the door." Yuna said looking at Angel who was now looking out the window growling softly. "Angel behave please."

"No for once she's growling at the right people." Lulu said looking out the window. As Yuna looked out the window her heart was in her throat because right beside the bus was the hottest boys in school, the twins Tidus and Shuyin Shouri (Japanese for victory) but there girlfriends were there also Dona Gensou (Japanese for illusion) and Lenne Shizen (Japanese for nature) so Angel did kinda have a reason to growl.

"But still she's gonna get us in trouble with Dona." Yuna said looking away from the window at all the people who were looking in astonishment at Angel.

When the bus came to a stopped outside Zanarkand High Angel waited for everyone to leave before following, Yuna and Lulu not far behind her but as soon as Yuna had gotten off the bus she was engulfed in a huge hug from her cousin Rikku Yuukan (Japanese for Bravery).

"Oh Yunie I missed you last week sorry I couldn't be in but Brother passed his cold onto me and then I passed it onto Daddy." Rikku said before being nudged in the leg. Looking down Rikku squealed and hugged Angel also. "When did you get here sweet heart it's been so boring not being able to go around and see my favourite wolfie." Rikku said cooing Angel like she did when Angel was a puppy causing Angel to wag her tail and lick Rikku's face causing more squeals to erupt from the girl.

"Rikku please don't squeal anymore I'm embarrassed enough as it is." Yuna said looking down after seeing all the strange looks the people were giving her and her cousin. Angel barked in agreement before standing up and walking over to Yuna licking her hand before walking over to a group of people causing them to scream in terror at her. Yuna's face paled when she saw who's group it was and it wasn't good but the only person who didn't scream was Lenne, Shuyin's girlfriend instead she smiled and pet Angel on the head causing Dona to look at her in disgust before turning and glaring at Yuna who seemed to be shrinking more with each passing minute. When Angel finally returned to Yuna's side Rikku had left and Yuna's face was completely red from embarrassment but quickly regained her composure sending a slight glare towards Angel who just smiled at her with a wolfish smile. Angel grabbed Yuna's hand and pulled her into the school before Angel sat down just outside the door whining at Yuna who smiled and pulled Angel's baby pink and baby blue collar out of her pocket causing Angel to perk up and bark happily at Yuna before walking up to her and slipping her head into the collar with ease allowing Yuna to clip the leash on. Angel pulled Yuna down the corridor causing some people to laugh at the wolf. When Angel was finished exploring the school she allowed Yuna to walk her properly following Yuna's every step. Angel stopped a few times for someone to pet her including Tidus and Shuyin causing Yuna to blush slightly as the bell rung causing Angel to bolt towards Yuna's homeroom, Yuna in tow. When they finally reached homeroom everyone was already in their seats but there was no teacher so Yuna sighed in slight relief before Angel dragged her over towards the seat near the window growing and slightly showing her teeth at Dona before continuing on towards the seat just as the teacher came in through the door panting slightly.

"I'm sorry class I had to take an urgent call." The teacher said his name was Mr Henry (he's one of my teachers so most of my teachers will be in this). "Now I will take the role say present or whatever so I know you're here." Mr Henry said his voice booming in the class room. "Matthew Boyd."

"Yep."

"Yuna Chei (Japanese for wisdom)"

"Present." Yuna said stroking Angel's head.

"Jonathon Dickson."

"What ya want old man." Came a voice near the front followed by laughter.

"Dona Gensou"

"What do you think?" Dona said filling her nails.

Mr Henry called out a few other names when the role was finished they were all given their schedules, as soon as the second bell went to tell them all that they had to go to class Angel burst out but with no Yuna because Yuna had accidentally let go of Angel's lead and was now wondering why there was no pulling. When Yuna looked down she gasped in shock and ran out the door while pushing Dona out of the way causing her to chase after Yuna. As Yuna turned the first corner she almost died of heart failure because standing in front of her was Tidus with Angel happily licking his face causing Tidus to laugh. When Dona came around the corner she screamed causing some students to cover their ears and some teachers to come running to find out what was the matter, Angel also flinched at the noise and stopped licking Tidus whining slightly in pain of the loud scream. When Dona had finished screaming she grabbed Tidus and pulled him away from Angel causing her to growl yet again at Dona and Yuna to glare at Dona also.

"Aww come on Dona she wasn't doing any harm." Tidus said grabbing Dona's arm gently and pulling it off his shirt. "Besides she's cool and fun." Tidus said before going over and petting Angel causing her to stop growling and begin to wag her tail again.

"Um... I'm sorry I didn't even realise she had gotten free I'm so sorry for any trouble she's caused." Yuna said bowing slightly only to be punched in the arm by Dona.

"Dona leave her alone!" Tidus yelled grabbing Yuna and hiding her behind him as if he was protecting her as Angel growled again. (Is it just me or is Angel always growling lol)

"Well it's her animal she should take responsibility for it like the freak she is figures though that a freak like her would have a freakish creature." Dona said folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Yuna who was peaking out slightly from behind Tidus.

"Last time I recalled you said wolves were cool and only for cool people so that means that she's cool also along with the wolf!" Tidus yelled as Angel growled louder showing her teeth to Dona.

"Well Tidus you're different, you know what they say once a freak always a freak!" Dona yelled back before grabbing a cellphone from one of the passing people and threw it at Angel only to hit the wolf on the head causing her to yip in pain before shaking the stars from her head and attacking Dona.

"Angel stop!" Yuna yelled just after Angel had grabbed Dona by the throat. "No Angel do you really not want to be allowed back here." Yuna said going up to the wolf and gently petting her head before Angel released Dona's throat causing Dona to cough slightly before going and standing beside Yuna.

"You really are a freak just stay away from me and Tidus and you'll be safe got it!" Dona said grabbing Tidus again only for him grab her hand again and take her hand off his shoulder with an angry look in his eyes.

"Listen Dona you can order your friends about, you can order the whole school about, but don't you dare order me or this girl about again got it and one more thing you'd better forget about the dance that's coming up I've found someone else to go with!" Tidus yelled right in Dona's face before grabbing Angel's lead and Yuna's hand, causing her to blush, and dragging them both away from Dona leaving her speechless. (For once)

As Tidus was passing the staff room with Yuna and Angel in tow (you realize that Yuna gets dragged everywhere lol) and as they passed the bell went signalling they were late for class but Tidus still walked on before heading outside towards a small lake (Yes there school has a lake I'm jealous T.T) before letting go of Yuna's hand and sitting down yelling.

"Um are you alright?" Yuna asked before gradually walking up to sit beside Tidus as Angel watched from afar with a wolfish grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine just stressed out a bit." Tidus said finally calming down. "So what's your name?" Tidus asked looking at Yuna.

"Yuna Chei." Yuna said looking out across the lake.

"Wow your Lord Braska's daughter ain't you. What happened to him?" Tidus asked before looking out over the lake like Yuna.

"He died ten years ago." Yuna said lowering her head to hide the tears.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to bring back any memories." Tidus said looking down slightly.

"It's alright you didn't know." Yuna said wiping her eyes slightly.

"Hey now, don't cry." Tidus said looking up at Yuna after hearing a small sob escape her lips.

"Its alright its just that no one has talked to me about my father in awhile and it still is upsetting for me to even talk about him." Yuna said still sobbing slightly until she felt a pair of strong arms come around her waist and pull her into a very muscular chest as she cried her heart out into his chest.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Tidus said stroking Yuna's hair softly while she cried.

"Its not really your fault Tidus it's just the pain of knowing that he'll never come back that's all." Yuna said hugging Tidus tighter while still crying into his chest.

"Still it was stupid of me to ask so I'm sorry." Tidus said pulling away slightly to look into Yuna's eyes which were slightly red and puffy.

"It wasn't stupid of you. You didn't know and was curious so I answered." Yuna said staring back into Tidus' eyes as he had started to lean in closer to her. Before they could kiss a loud scream was heard from just outside the school.

"What was that?" Tidus asked standing up before holding his hand out to Yuna for her to take which she did and he gently pulled her to her feet.

"I don't know but I don't like the sound of it." Yuna said walking over to Angel who was slightly growling at where the scream came from. "Angel, are you alright?" Yuna asked looking at Angel who seemed to be glaring at the corner still growling.

"Wow protective much or is it just anger management problems." Tidus said walking up to Yuna as Angel had begun to walk towards the scream.

"I don't know what it is but she knows when danger is near so I plan to follow her." Yuna said walking after Angel with Tidus following her.

"So your wolf can tell when dangers near? That's pretty cool." Tidus asked catching up with Yuna.

"Yeah can prove to be useful I guess." Yuna said as Angel ran ahead of them and disappeared behind the corner. "We had better hurry up before we lose her." Yuna said speeding up slightly.

"Yeah I agree." Tidus said grabbing Yuna's hand and starting to run incase they lost Angel. When they finally reached the corner Yuna gasped in horror and she felt her blood run cold. She began to feel light headed from the sight in front of her and what shocked her the most was the person that was there causing the whole scene.


	2. A Terrible Thing To Happen

When the person stepped out of the shadows Yuna gasped in complete horror as Tidus had begun to back away from him with Yuna still behind him as Angel continued to growl at the person in complete fury before attacking him only to be stabbed in the side by him causing her to howl in pain. When Angel dropped to the ground Yuna screamed in horror and went to run towards Angel but Tidus grabbed her arm to stop her from running anywhere near the strange person who was smirking at the pair with some blood running down his chin but what shocked both Yuna and Tidus the most was the fact that there was someone behind the strange man but the person wasn't moving. When the man got closer to Yuna and Tidus he drew a knife and opened his coat a bit before cutting his chest adding another scar to his already scared chest before he reached out for Tidus. When Tidus saw this he quickly moved out of the mans way throwing akick at him and hitting him square in the jaw but the man seemed unmoved by this and continued to grab for Tidus before giving up and taking his knife out again but before he had a chance to use it Angel had slowly pulled herself to her feet and let out a long low howl for the whole school to hear before attacking the man's legs leaving deep wounds. The man cried out in pain from the atack and hit Angel on the head with the hlt of his knife before turning back to Tidus and Yuna with anger in his eyes but before he could do anything he was hit on the back with a forceful kick and when he had turned behind he saw the duplicate of Tidus. Shocked the man stood still before he was punched in the head by Tidus straight in to the 'other Tidus'. When the man finally ran away Yuna was in tears kneeling beside Angel who was passed out from boh the forceful hit on the head and also from blood loss.As Tidus walked up to Yuna she threw her arms around him crying her eyes out as Shuyin went and gently picked up Angel.

"It's alright he's gone now and Angel will be fine trust me." Tidus whispered as Yuna continued to cry into his chest.

"Tidus we need to hurry and get inside before he comes back." Shuyin said walking towards the door.

"Alright I'll be there in a few." Tidus called back before pulling Yuna gently to her feet as she continued to cry. "Now I have one question for you alright?" Tidus said looking at Yuna with concern in his eyes.

"Alright." Yuna said still sobbing slightly.

"Who was that guy you seemed scared to death of him?" Tidus asked holding Yuna out at arms length looking straight into her eyes.

"I don't know if I can trust you enough I'm sorry Tidus but I can't tell you just yet." Yuna said looking straight into his cerulean blue eyes.

"Thats alright but it's just incase he hurts you." Tidus said continuing to look into her eyes.

"Ok I will tell you but I don't know you well enough to." Yuna said continuing to look into Tidus' eyes.

"Thats alright." Tidus said smiling before wrapping his arm around Yuna's waist leading her into the school.

When they entered Yuna saw Shuyin walk out of the nurses office covered in Angel's blood causing Yuna to start crying again. As Tidus looked at Shuyin ,he didn't meet Tidus' gaze but instead looked at the ground in sadness.

"What happened Shu?" Tidus asked looking at Shuyin, his eyes full of worry.

"They say she may not make it if they don't get to a vet soon." Shuyin said as a single tear dripped down his face. When Yuna heard this she sunk to the floor crying harder than ever mostly of saddness but also the fact of losing her best friend as Tidus came and sat beside her.

"It's going to be ok they are gonna get her there in time shesa fighter she'll make it wait and see I know she can pull through this trust me." Tidus whispered pulling Yuna into a hug as she yet again cried into his chest holding onto him as if she was drowning an dhe was her life saver.

"I know...hiccup... but she...hiccup... might not." Yuna said crying harder still. Just then Principal Mika appeared.

"Yuna Chei?" Principal Mika asked looking down at Yuna.

"Yes what is it sir?" Yuna asked looking at Principal Mika through her puffy, red eyes.

"You may go with them while they take your wolf to the vet andyou can take someone with you." Principal Mika said.

"I choose to take Tidus with me." Yuna said standing up and rubbing her eyes gently with her sleeve before following Principal Mika with Tidus close behind her. Yuna was still crying but had calmed down slightly as they got into the car Tidus grasped Yuna's hand and gave it a slight squeeze to reassure her slightly. Yuna turned around and smiled at Tidu before getting into the car Tidus following soon after. When they pulled out of the school car park she saw the man that had attacked them and gasped in horror causing Tidus to look around only to see nothing.

"What's the matter Yuna?" Tidus asked in concern.

"I just saw him." Yuna said close to more tears.

"Who did you see Yuna?" Tidus asked now more confused than concerned.

"That man that attacked us." Yuna paused before continuing. "My step-father Vamp." Yuna said before crying again as Tidus sat there completely in silence from the shock before realising that Yuna was crying again and scooted closer to her and gave her another comforting hug to calm her down.

"It's alright he can't hurt you in here Yuna don't worry." Tidus said kissing Yuna gently on the cheek before looking into her bi-coloured eyes. "I won't let him hurt you Yuna." Tidus said as he start to lean in to kiss her but before he had a chance to Principal Mika had stopped the car and was now glaring at them.

"Get out both of you we are here and there will be no snogging in my car got it." Principal Mika snapped at the both of them before walking into the vets.

"I guess we better go." Yuna said embarassedly and was startin gto open the door when Tidus suddenly spun her round and gave her a quick peck on the lips before smiling and getting out walking around to Yuna's door and opening it for her like a true gentleman still smiling.

"Hurry up you two!" Principal Mika yelled.

"Coming sir." Yuna said grasping Tidus' hand and walking in with him, when they entered the vetenary clinic Yuna gasped in slight shock at the sight in front of them. Angel's blood covered the floor and some of the workers had given up on even trying to get rid of the blood stains, when Principal Mika went to talk to the woman behind the counter Yuna and Tidus started helping to try and clean up the blood. When Principal Mika came back the worst of the blood was gone but there was still some bits here and there.

"She's just down that hall take the turn off to the left and she's in the first door to your right." With that said Principal Mika walked off to head back to the school leaving Yuna and Tidus baffled.

"So did you get any of that?" Tidus asked holding Yuna's hand.

"Umm we head down the hall and take a left first door to the right." Yuna said before pulling Tidus in the direction she was tld half of her eager to see Angel and the other half dredding to see what had happened to her.

When they finally reached the room Yuna burst in crying her eyes out at the sight infront of her Angel was hooked up to wires in every direction and there was a long row of stitches on the side closest to Yuna. Tidus ran in after Yuna and saw why she had run in crying, Angel looked awful with blood stains on her white coat and a heart moniter which was barely staying at he normal heart rate. There was also the fact of the large gash where she had been cut that made Tidus worry even more. When he walked over to Yuna she stayed sitting in the seat next to Angel crying her eyes out slowly and gently petting Angel's head as the wolf slept on. As the day passed on various vets came in to see how Angel was doing and Rikku had also came along with Brother who was mainly there just to see Yuna. Yuna was asleep when Tidus came back that night with to blankets and pillows for the both of them so Tidus threw a blanket over the top of Yuna before slowl succumbing to sleep himself on the hair at the other end of the room but what they didn't know was that they were being watched and a smirk appeared on the charecters face before it also succumbed to sleep waiting to surprise them both in the morning.

_AN: Finally got this chap finished soz it's short but the story gets better in later chaps I promise you plz r&r thanx_


	3. A Surprise & A Worry

Yuna woke up feeling a slight tickling sensation on her hand, as she looked up Yuna gasped in shock causing Tidus to wake up also and look at Yuna who was now hugging Angel who had a very sly wolfish grin on her face before turning her head and licking Yuna on the cheek. As the vets came in to check on Angel every now and then she would growl softly when they brought out needles and injectd her with some sort of liquid to help her wounds heal faster. As Tidus turned to leave he saw his father at the bottom of the hall and quickly turned back into the room, Angel looked up at Tidus in confussion before letting out a soft bark towards him causing him to smile slightly but as he went to sit down Jecht burst into the room but what slightly surprised Tidus was that a black wolf came in slightly behind Jecht before wagging it's tail and barking towards Angel who answered with a small whine.

"Why'd you bring Demon here if his check ups not till next week?" Tidus asked looking at his father expectingly.

"You didn't come home last night and he was getting rather annoyin with all his whinning and howling." Jecht said angrily throwing Demon's lead to Tidus and stomping out of the room and back down the hall as Demon walked up to Yuna and gently licked her hand before turning to Tidus with soft dark brown eyes.

"He's lovely, is he yours?" Yuna asked petting Demon on the head.

"Yeah had him since he was a pup he actually belonged to Shu but he never really liked Shu so I took care of him." Tidus said walking over to Yuna and Demon.

"Why did you call him Demon? He doesn' act like one." Yuna asked starting to pet Angel's head.

"I wasn't the one who called him that it was Shu. He called him that because Demon never went near him and started snapping at him slightly when he got to close so thats where the name came up but now he doesn't do that it must have been one of his puppy stages." Tidus said smiling gently. "So why do you call Angel, Angel she doesn't seem the type to earn that name with all the growling and such?"

"She was an angel at one time when I first met her. I was out on a camping trip with my dad when all I heard was a slight bark coming from in the cave we were passing so I went to investigate and all I saw was a little white bundle of fluff pearing out from underneath a rock away from a fully grown wolf but the wolf wasn't breathing, I think it was her mother, so I went back outside with the pup and got lost only to be nipped gently on the finger by the pup whih I dropped but it wasn't a far drop I wassitting on a tree trunk from exaustion and next thing I know a the little devil was sniffing the air and pulling on the hem of my trousers dragging me in some random direction. When we came to a clearing I heard my father calling for me so I picked up the puppy and ran towards his voice. When I finally found him he said it was a miracle and he let me keep the puppy saying that she was an angel sent from heaven and that we should repay her in giving her a new home and so she got the name Angel because she is." Yuna finally finished telling her story Tidus was in complete aw that puppy most likely no older than 3 months had lead Yuna threw a forest.

"Wow that's some story we only bought Demon off some guy who breeds wolves for a living." Tidus said still in slight aw.

"Yeah well from that day forward me and Angel have been inseperable except for school, she was there for me when I heard my father had died." Yuna said hugging Angel gently.

Tidus smiled at this as he continued to watch the scene unfold infront of him but his happiness was short lived when Yuna's step father walked into the room with a chocker chain in his hand.

"What are you doing in here?" Tidus asked glaring at the man.

"I am here for my step daughter and Angel I heard what happened I am terribly sorry that I couldn't get here fast enough you know with traffic and such." Vamp said in his thick romanian accent.

"Go away Vamp, Angel needs to rest more." Yuna said in a quiet voice as Angel growled at Vamp and Demon also joined in on the growling.

"It appears that Angel doesn't want to go with you besides they're both safe here so you can leave now." Tidu said continuing to glare at Vamp.

"Well what about Yuna? Hmm what if she wants to come home to sleep in a real bed istead of these rather uncomfortable chairs did you ever think of that?" Vamp said smirking at Tidus.

"I'm fine here Vamp trust me." Yuna said looking up at Vamp adding a little glare while she talked but immediatly stopped glaring when se turned and gave her an evil smirk.

"There you go _Vamp_ maybe you should listen and bugger off." Tidus said walking up beside Yuna as Angel and Demon continued to growl wen suddenly a vet came in from hearing the growling from both wolves afraid something bad could happen.

"Oh Mr Akuma (japenese for Demon) I didn't realise you were in here. I'm sorry I didn't know." The man continued to apologize when Vamp held up his hand to stop the man from continuing.

"It is quite alright I was just here for Yuna and Angel we shall be going now." Vamp said smiling at Yuna a fake fatherly smile. "Hurry up Yuna we must be going Angel will heal faster at home with some extra tlc." Vamp added before going over to Angel and slipping the chocker chain over her head causing her to yip in slight pain when it caught in her fur at one point.

"Oh I'm sorry sir but Angel must stay here until her wounds have fully healed I'm sorry as much as you probably miss her but it is compulsery that she stay here under our supervision." The man said going over to Vamp as he had begun to litterly drag Angel off the bed.

"Stop it you'll hurt her even more by doing that." Yuna said louder than the last time she had spoken as Tidus walked over to Vamp and took the lead ff of him and set it down on Angel's bed before pulling back his fist and punching Vamp in the face causing blood to gush out of his nose.

"Now get out of here Anel obviously wants to stay here as does Yuna so just GET OUT!" Tidus yelled even causing Angel to hide slightly.

"Your gonn regret that boy mark my words, you may be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes but you don't even know what I can do." Vamp said glaring evily at Tidus before yanking the chocker chain off Angel's neck causing her to yip in pain again. As Vamp's coat vanished around the corner of the door ad out of sight Tidus fell back into his seat as did Yuna.

"Do I even want to know what this whole fight was about?" The surgeon asked as both Yuna and Tidus shook their heads. "Alright then Angel will be released tomorrow afternoon so please bhave some sort of transort ready for her." With that said the surgeon walked out of the room.

"Well, that went well." Tidus said sighing from his slightly sore throat from most of the yelling he did.

"Yes very well." Yuna agreed stroking behind Angel's left ear trying to calm Angel down slightly.

"t could have worse." Tidus said as Demon walked over to him.

"Oh sure what's worse than the fact that my step father came in here, started an arguement over _nothing_, lied about wanting to take Angel home and you punched him in the face oh I think today could have gotten worse if he had of stayed herelonger." Yuna snapped automaticly regretting saying anything at the look of slight sadness in Tidus' eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said, I-" Yuna quickly apologized but was cut off when Tidus gave her a swift kiss on the lips shutting her up instantly.

"It's alright I know you didn't mean it." Tidus said smiling slightly causing Yuna to give a small smile also.

The next day Shuyin in his dark blue convertable to pick Yuna and Angel up, as Yuna went to get into the car she gave a Tidus a quck hug before Shuyin honked the horn for her to hurry up. As Yuna went into her house Angel immediatly went into her alert mode looking around for Vamp because she knew that Yuna would be in for hell because she defied him the other day in the vets. As they reached the kitchen Yuna was grabbed by the hair and pulled ino a dark room screaming as Angel tried to attack Vamp but he just snarled at Angel before slashing Yuna's shirt sleeve drawing some blood daring Angl to make another move.

"Angel go get help quick!" Yuna screamed towards Angel looking into her blue eyes with fear in her bi-coloured eyes.

"Shut up your gonna pay for making a fool out of me yesterday." Vamp said with anger in his voice.

Angl quickly turned around and ran out the door to search for help, as she cameto the park she picked up Demon's scent and ran full speed in his diretion. As Angel spotted Tidus and Demon he let out a long howl (If you have Okami think of Ammy's howl before the fight with ninetails) making Tidus and Demon look in her direction just before she collapsed in exhaustion making Demon run across the road to help her but she just shook her head still panting then whined so Demon ran past her and followed the direction she had ran folowing her scent.

"Demon come back, where are you going!" Tidus yelled after Demon as he crouched down infront of Angel befo pulling out his phon and calling Shuyin to come and pick him up.

As Demon continued to follow Angel's scent he heard screaming from inside a house that Angel's scent was quite weak at. As he entered he saw a torn shirt just outside a door where the screaming was coming from so he quickly ran towards the door and hrew his whole weight against it causing it to fall to the ground and stare at the scene infront of him that almost made him sick but Demon carried on and ran towards the man that as standing over the poor girl that was now topless and he quickly bit down on the man's hand causing him to yell as the girl screamed louder but when she noticed the door was open she quickly ran out the door and upstairs into her room to find a short to hide all the eep slashes that she had covering her stomach and arms. Demon continued to attack the man until he picked up Tidus' scent and let go off the man's leg and ran out the door right infront of Shuyin's car but he quickly swerved out of the way as Tidus jumped out of the car over to Demon before Demon ran up to the door and looked back at Tidus with his dark brown eyes before entering the house again. When Tidus followed him in he saw Yuna beginning to come down the stairs but suddenly she was pushed from behind by Vamp who was grinning like an idiot when Tidus ran over and caught Yuna just before her head hit the first step.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked weakly.

"Yeah Yuna it's me." Tidus said gently holding him closer to him as she fell asleep.

"Aww how sweet now can I have her back she needs to be taught a lesson fr disobaying me." Vamp said glaring at Tidus but what he didn't know was that Demon was right behind him.

"You know what I think no you can't have her back." Tidus said smirking at Vamp.

"And why's that?" Vamp demanded.

"Well I don't think that Demon approves of your ays of teaching people lessons so niether do I." Tidus said continuing to smirat Vamp who was utterly confused when suddenly he heard growling from behnd him and next thing he knew he was lying face down at the bottom of the stairs and a black wolf standing on his back.

"What the hell happened here?" Shuyin asked walking into the house with Angel trotting at his heels before she went over and nuzzling Demon giving him a small lick on the cheek before barking at him wagging her tail as he answered.

(Here's what they said it clears up better in the next chap. 'wolf talk')

Wolf pov

'So you gonna help me play matchmaker for Yuna and Tidus?' Angel asked looking at Demon.

'Ofcourse it's about time Tidusgot himself someone that well keep him in line.' Demon said smiling slightly as Angel started wagging her tail.

'Yay thanks that will help alot you know what Tidus like and I know what Yuna likes so how about we drag them somewhere that they will both enjoy.' Angel said nuzzling Demon again.

'Ok can we start planning tomorrow I'm still slightly tired frommy run here?' Demon asked.

'Ofcourse I'm slightly tired mself and my side hurts.' Angel said walking past Demon hitting him gently on the nose with her tail winking at him slightly as she walked over to Tidus and Yuna causing Demon to roll his eyes.

End wolf pov

"So what are we gonna do now we can't leave Yuna here and we ca't take her back to our place pops will go mad he's real bad tonight." Shuyin said rubbing his arm slightly.

"Got any idea where Rikku lives?" Tidus asked looking at Shuyin expectingly.

"Yeah why?" Shuyin asked looking over towards Angel and Demon.

"She's Yuna's cousin." Tidus said walking towards the door with Yuna in his arms.

"Alright." Shuyin said shrugging his shoulders before walking out the door with Angel and Demon following him. As they got into the car Vamp ran out the door and towards the car.

"Hurry up Shu!" Tidus practicly yelled as Demon and Angel started to growl again.

"Wait a few minutes T." Shuyin said over his shoulder jut as Vamp had reached the car put Demon jumped over Tidus and landed right on Vamp knocking the wind out of him but at that moment the car sped off as Angel barked and whined when she saw that Demon was now left behind so she tried to encourage him to run faster.

Wolf pov

'Come on Demon you can make it please!' Angel yelled tears appearing in her eyes as Demon was getting further and further away from the car.

'Don't worry Angel I know my way home trust me!' Demon yelled back after a few pants.

'Please try to catch up!' Angel yelled letting a few tears escape from her blue eyes.

'I'll be fine just make sure Yuna gets looked after besides I know a shortcut home!' Demon yelled letting his own tears fall before stopping and letting out a long howl as Angel joined in their own special song (Kind of like when Shiranui and Ammy howl together only with a slightly higher tone and longer.) was created and with that over Demon took one look at the car as it went furthur into the distance before turning down an alleyway and towards his home to beat Tidus and Shuyin home but also to face Jecht's drunken wrath made Demon flinch slightly so e decided to jog the whole way home.

End wolf pov

_AN: Soz it's kinda short this chap is slightly happy yet sad in a way but if you want to know what happens next keep a lookout for it might not be able to update till Friday my internet crashed I can only get on my dad's computer wich he is on most of the day and in schoolon Tuesday's and Thursday's so keep a lookout on them day's thanx plz r&r and thanx all them people who have reiewed luv ya's all - -gives out cookies- plz r&r and for all questions bout the last chap no it wasn't Vamp that was smiling and watching Yuna and Tidus it was Angel cause she was the only one in the room and the curtains were pulled and also Vamp is kinda like he was in mg2 but he is meanier in this fic and uncool so soz for any confusion for the last chap but good guesses I get where you get the idea it was Vamp but it wasn't but still plz r&r if you want to find out where the wolves are gonna set Yuna and Tidus up for there little plan._


	4. Angel Of Mine

As Demon walked through the gate leading into a grand mansion with three stories. As he neared the mansion Demon heard a lot of yelling from inside the house and saw Tidus run out of the house yelling something at Jecht.

'I think Jecht has had far to much to drink tonight.' Demon said to himself before walking up behind Tidus but he didn't want his presence to be known so Demon stuck to the shadows. As Demon listened quietly to Tidus he could have sworn he heard Yuna being mentioned a few times and about how she should never have met him or his father because it would only mean trouble. Demon smiled to himself and ran off in search of Yuna knowing she was with an al bhed family but which one he did not know so the main idea straight to Gippal's house. When Demon reached Gippal's house he heard some music coming from Gippal's room but also some slight yelling so Demon tried to get some attention by howling just outside Gippal's room but no one stirred from the conversation so Demon walked around the side of the house and jumped on the car before swiftly jumping onto the roof and walking over to Gippal's window, headbutting it gently and adding a bark at the end to make sure Gippal heard him and he was pleasently surprised when Gippal opened the window.

"Huh what you doing here boy?" Gippal asked bending down to pet Demon.

"Gippal fru yna oui dymgehk du?" A female voice said causing Demon to look inside Gippal's room with confusion.

"Y vneaht uv seha Rikku hudrehk naymmo du funno ypuid" Gippal answered letting Demon into the room.

"Ymnekrd E ryja du ku druikr cu E'mm caa oui mydan." The girl said petting Demon on the head before leaving causing Demon to jump out the window again.

As Demon followed the girl he noticied a shadow following them but when he turned around there was no one there confusing Demon even more. When the girl continued into a darker area of the street Demon began to become more protective of her mainly because she could get injured. As she rounded a corner Demon heard her gasp and he quickly sped around the corner spotting a man with blue hair and strange markings on his face, as soon as Demon saw the man one thought came to mind that the man was a guado but there was something about him that confused Demon to no end. The man had a completely different sent to other guados there was something quite strange about it but the thought quickly left Demon's mind and he glared at the odd guado causing him to smile and whisper something to the girl before he turned around and walked off leaving the girl quite confused but as she turned around to go the long way home she stopped when she saw Demon and gasped at him.

"Fryd yna oui tuehk rana? Tet oui vummuf sa puo?" The girl asked confused before bending down and petting Demon.

'Dang it girl speak english please.' Demon said whining at the girl before sitting down looking at her.

"Famm E kuddy ku cunno un amca E fuimt ryja cdyoat pid so luiceh cdyoehk yd uin ruica vun yfrema yht buun Yunie ec rind cu E haat du cdyo fedr ran." The girl said before turning around and walking back down the allyway with Demon silently following after confirming that she was indeed the Rikku that Tidus and Shuyin were talking about.

Demon followed Rikku to a small house that wasn't exactly too small but defienitly smaller than what he was used to, when Demon realised that he could not see Angel anywhere even close to the front door he walked around the house a few times looking into some windows when he heard Angel bark and on one occasion Yuna laughing but only seen Angel's tail tip twice. Getting close to leaving Demon heard huming from above him and so he jumped up onto the balcony looking into the house seeing Angel with her head in Yuna's lap then he heard Yuna singing.

"Oh, Angel

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I'd never find  
Angel of mine" Yuna sang continuing to pet Angel as Angel sighed listening to the song she had heard countless times before.

"I look at you (looking at you) looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine" Demon listened intently to Yuna singing slightly swaying to the invisible tune.

"What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show

You came into my life sent from above  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine" Demon got an idea and started howling a tune that he knew went with the song causing Yuna to look up in surprise before smiling at Demon.

"Woah waoh, angel, yeah, oh

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel, angel, of mine" Yuna got up and let Demon into the house and watched him walk over to Angel and begin to howl again Angel slowly learning his sort of tune then she too howled with Demon.

"What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show

You came into my life (my life) sent from above  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love, perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel, angel, of mine, of mine  
Angel, oh angel, angel" Rikku walked into the room and gasped (is it just me or does she do that alot lol) causing Yuna to giggle slightly before singing again.

"I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new  
Every breath I take or vow that I make  
I want to share it with you, share it with you

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I'd never find  
Angel of mine" Demon gently nuzzled Angel before going back to howling as she smiled gently howling again herself.

"You came into my life, sent from above, up above baby  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love  
You're such a perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine" Demon slightly raised the pitch of his howl as the song began to end.

"What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show" Angel also raised her pitch slightly.

"I look at you, looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine" The song ended and the two wolves lowered the pitch of their howls slightly every two minutes before finally stopping as Rikku turned to Yuna smiling.

"I really think you should make a song for Tidus like you did for Angel I know he'd love it." Rikku said but Yuna just shock her head walking over to sit beside Angel.

Wolf pov.

'What are you doing here shouldn't you be home with Tidus and Shuyn?' Angel asked looking at Demon in confusion.

'Yeah but Jecht is at his worst tonight and lets just say Tidus isn't in the best of moods.' Demon said looking down.

'Then why are you here shouldn't you be helping cheer Tidus up?' Angel asked looking more confused than ever.

'That's why I'm here I heard Tidus talk about something to do with Yuna and came here to get her.' Demon said looking at Angel.

'Hmm I could help you if you want.' Angel said with a sly smile on her face.

'Really you could.' Demon said wagging his tail.

'Ofcourse Yuna trusts me with her life ever since the day we met.' Angel said wagging her tail also.

'That would be a real help thanks.' Demon said nuzzling Angel before jumping off the bed and walking over to the balcony door.

'No problem but one question.' Angel said very slyly jumping off the bed to join Demon.

'Shoot.' Demon said looking at Angel.

'What's in it for me?' Angel asked looking at Demon with an evil glint in her eyes.

'Anything you want.' Demon said not really understanding what she meant.

'Does that include me knowing every single one of your secrets.' Angel said walking over to Demon smirking at him.

'No ofcourse not.' Demon said shaking his head.

'But you said _anything_ so that counts as anything.' Angel said nuzzling Demon.

'Apart from that.' Demon said stepping away from Angel.

'Why got something to hide.' Angel said following Demon.

'Actually yes I do so if you don't mind.' Demon said gently pushing Angel away/

'Well then I won't help you.' Angel said turning around hitting Demon on the nose.

'Oh fine then.' Demon said huffing at Angel.

'Good boy now go over there and wait till I get Yuna to let you out.' Angel said walking over to Yuna.

'Fine.' Demon said walking ovre and sitting at the balcony door again.

End wolf pov

"Go on Yunie write Tidus a song I know he'll like it." Rikku said practicly begging Yuna to write Tidus a song.

"No Rikku I hardly know the guy for pete sakes." Yuna said getting annoyed at her cousin.

"Oh go on Yunie please do it for me atleast." Rikku said now actually on the floor begging when her father called her.

"Rikku kad ouin pidd tufh rana yht mayja Yuna ymuha!" Cid yelled from downstairs.

"Lusehk vydran!" Rikku yelled walking out the door.

"Thank Yevon I thought she'd never leave." Yuna said looking over at Demon who was starting to scratch a the balcony door whining softly. "What's the matter boy? You gotta get back to Tidus?" Yuna asked looking over at Demon. Demon looked at Yuna with his brown eyes then looked back at the door as Angel came up beside him scratching also. As Yuna walked over and let Demon out he automaticly bolted for the edge of the balcony and cleared it in a stride and was soon on the ground unharmed but what surprised Yuna was when Angel also jumped the balcony. When Yuna ran over to the edge of the balcony she heard a slight whining which worried her that Angel might be hurt but she soon realised that she couldn't see Angel or Demon anywhere which scared her even more, Yuna ran into her room again and grabbed her torch and then ran back out onto the balcony turning it on and looking over quickly spotting Angel sitting looking at her with Demon over at the gate as if waiting for them. When Angel whinied again Yuna sighed and slowly got over the edge of the balcony not yet sure of what she was doing but Angel just continued to look at her wagging her tail as Yuna took a deep breath and jumped landing on her feet mildly shocked of what she had done but she was also exicted in a way possibly from the fact that she could be caught wondering around outside. Angel walked over to Yuna and licked her cheek before turning around and walking over to Demon as he stood up waiting for Yuna to follow, Yuna got up and walked over to them hoping to find out what they were planning but was slightly disappointed when Demon turned and walked out the gate and down towards an allyway before turning around and looking at Yuna and Angel again. Angel walked ahead of Yuna to catch up with Demon but she also waited for Yuna to catch up with herself, as soon as Yuna had caught up with both wolves, Demon lead them down an allyway that seemed to get darker the furthur in you went causing Yuna to get scared but she soon felt Angel's fur at her finger tips and slowly mved her hand up to Angel's collor holding on for dear life. Yuna also felt Angel tense up but she soon heard Demon from beside her whine softly at Angel as if telling her to calm down, when they finally exited the ally Yuna gasped at the house infront of her. It was far bigger than her old house and looked slightly ancient but what Yuna saw next caused her to gasp in shock, right infront of her was Tidus and the man who had brought Demon with him to the vet fighting with Shuyin sitting against a wall holding his wrist. Demon an towards Shuyin quickly checking to see if he was alright there on his own, after cofirming to himself that Shuyin would be fine he ran towards Tidus and the man wih his teeth bared. Angel ran towards the man also as Yuna ran towards Shuyin, when Angel started fighting the man her side slightly hurt from the wound she had recieved two days ago but she felt fit enough to fight and attacked the man's legs as Tidus started backing away leaving the wolves to deal with the man an also because he was to tired to continue fighting. Demon bit the man's arm causing him to yell in pain and soon he yelled again when Angel bit his foot leaving him with a limp as he too started to back away from the two angry wolves, they both slowly stalked towards him with every step he took before he soon turned around and ran as fast as he could without falling towards the exit. Angel and Demon walked over happily to Tidus, Yuna and Shuyin but when they reached Yuna, Tidus ad Shuyin they noticied that Shuyin's wrist was bleeding as was Tidus' chest causing Demon to whine in worry at both of them as Angel walked over to Tidus and Shuyin then she licked their cheeks gently causing Tidus to smile gently but Shuyin just smirked still holding his wrist.

"Tidus who was that man that you were fighting?" Yuna asked looking at Tidus concerned.

"Well put it like this Yuna you're ot the only one that's being beat by your old man." Tidus said shrugging his shoulders casually.

Wolf pov

'I think we should start planning nw that we both know something that we have in common.' Angel said walking back over to Demon.

'Yes I agree. Hmm now what does Tidus like most... well last time I checked he loved blitzball or anything that would give him an adreneline rush you know sch as theme parks and such. Demon said sitting down.

'Yuna likes romantic places but she is quite adventurus so I think maybe we should start wth a nice romantic dinner for two.' Angel said looking at Demon as she sat down also.

'I agree then onto a blitz game.' Demon said smiling at Angel gently.

'Then last but not least Zanarkand Theme Park what you think?' Angel asked blushing slightly at the smile that Demon was giving her.

'I like it so first thing tomorrow we star thinking of and blitz games see what time they start and who's playing.' Demon said nuzzling Angel gently.

'Yes lets and hopefully our little matchmaking plan shall work. Angel said smirking.

'It had better or else I shall hunt down an extremely long stickand whack both Yuna and Tidus on the head with it.' Demon said standing up causing Angel to start laughing a the idea of seeing Demon chasing Yuna and Tidus with a stick now that was something she wanted to see.

End wolf pov

_AN: Soz it's been a while sice I updated but alot has happened and still my internet is crashed but I update on my dads computer which is good - might be able to get another chap up soon but don't hold your breath and as for those who reviewed -hands out nice Vamp's cookies and pieces of his cake as he grumbles in the corner about something or other- and as for the idea about Demon chasing Yuna and Tidus i actually got the idea from my dog Pepsi cause one dy she found a really long stick and kept hittng me and my mum around the ankles with it which kinda hurt and it didn't help that we were walking on a small path next to a river lol. Keep a lookout for the next chap and plz r&r thanx -_


End file.
